Chocobetting
Simply put, chocobetting is a form of entertainment that allows players to place a gil wager on two chocobos of their choice at the Chocobo Circuit. How Chocobets Work Ambitious players wishing to place a bet need only purchase a Chocobet Ticket from any chocobet center at the fixed rate of 100 gil per quill. A single ticket may contain a maximum of 999 quills. All bets are quinella bets, meaning that the player chooses the birds he or she believes will finish in the top two. The order in which the two chocobos finish is irrelevant. # Chocobo pairing # Number of quills # Race grade and title # Race ID The Odds Odds are a numerical value representing the amount of gil a player will receive per quill on a winning bet, and may be different for any chocobo pairing. The odds for a chocobo pair will go down as the number of bets on them increases. On the other hand, a coupling with fewer bets riding on it will have comparatively higher odds. The actual value of a winning bet is calculated based on the number of quills on the ticket and the odds for that chocobo pairing. In the unlucky event that a player’s picks do not win, the Chocobet Ticket will be worth 0 gil, regardless of any odds. - Odds are based on the overall placement of bets, and are prone to change (in real time) up until the start of a race. Toteboards are available for viewing at any chocobet center, as well as the information counters found in the grandstand. ※For example, a bet on birds #2 and #5 is a winning bet if #2 finishes first and #5 finishes second, or if #5 finishes first and #2 finishes second. The amount of gil earned for winning that bet will be 6,625 as illustrated in the image below. Cashing Out After a race, lucky players can collect their winnings by trading their Chocobet Ticket to any chocobet center clerk. - Should a winning Chocobet Ticket be lost, or one week (Earth time) pass after a race, a player forfeits any winnings to which he or she may have been entitled. - If a player is unsure of the outcome of a race, he or she may always check to see if their ticket is a winner by trading it to a chocobet center clerk. - Important: The NPC text when cashing out your ticket is currently unclear, and makes it seem as though the payout per quill is actually the total payout for the whole ticket. Don't get scared by a seemingly low payout, it's actually how much each quill was worth- go ahead and let the NPC cash out your ticket, and you will get the correct amount. "No Contest" Races In the event of a missed race(s) due to server outage, the race(s) will be declared a “No Contest.” All racing fees and placed chocobets will be refunded in full. Racing Fee Refunds Players can have their racing fees refunded simply by trading their race completion certificate to the proper assistant. Refunds will be conducted by assistants on the promenade. Chocobet Refunds Regardless of the chocobos selected or the odds, Chocobet Ticket will be refunded at a flat rate of 100 gil per quill. Refunds can be received at any chocobet center. Warning Players should always bear in mind that although chocobetting presents an opportunity to strike it rich quick, it also carries the risk of wiping out your entire bankroll! Under no circumstances will the loss of gil as a result of gambling be reimbursed. For this reason we ask that players enjoy the new chocobet system only after careful consideration, and please act responsibly. See Also *2007 - (08/27/2007) Chocobo Circuit Category:Terminology